


Black Brooklyn | Tim Drake Fan-Fiction, sequel to Crisis

by TheBlueMatrix



Series: Primary AU and Stories [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Batman Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueMatrix/pseuds/TheBlueMatrix
Summary: Almost a full year had passed since Danielle Woods discovered the identity of Red Robin. During spring break of her Junior year, she takes her boyfriend Tim Drake to her hometown; Brooklyn. On their vacation, they find Nightwing, an old friend of Batman. Instead of a vacation, it becomes a noxious Brooklyn blackout.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Orignal Female Character
Series: Primary AU and Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109981





	Black Brooklyn | Tim Drake Fan-Fiction, sequel to Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: A lot of dialogue (I can't help myself)!

I remember last year when we were great friends. One night, my roommate, Victoria, was out for the weekend, so I had Tim over in my dorm room to help me with my assignments and study for the winter finals while he worked on his. He was the smartest student I knew. While Tim was talking about one of my assignments, he began to sound muffled. I felt an urge deep in my stomach. It wasn’t that kind of urge where you can contain it. It was uncontrollable. I mindlessly kissed him in the middle of a sentence. His lips were soft and smooth like baby skin. A gun shot my consciousness back into the control panel of my brain. I realized my action, my eyes widened. He looked at me surprised and confused. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t--” I scrambled.  
“It’s okay,” Tim stopped me.  
After that night, our friendship wasn’t the same. We became romantic. The first time I saw his chest was unexpected. We made out on the beds of our dorm rooms with the lights on, of course, and sometimes got caught by our roommates. We were more than just good friends, and we still are.  
“Dani?” A muffled voice called.  
But that one night…  
“Dani,” It said again.  
It changed my--  
“Danielle Jane Woods!”  
The voice caught my full attention. “Timothy Jackson Drake?”  
“Are you alright? You dozed off and didn’t finish what you were going to say.”  
“Oh. Oh yeah. I… don’t remember. Tim, I had a flashback.”  
“Was it Joker? That was a pretty traumatic experience.”  
“No. I don’t know how you can deal with that--It was our first kiss, our date nights, how our friendship transformed into something more,” I gave a breathy sigh, “I don’t know, it was just a stupid flashback,” I lifted the armrest to cancel our separation, then rested my head on his shoulder. I sighed again. “Timmy,” Which I only say on special occasions. “At least we get to have a break from all this--The crime, the Batman, the pain.”  
Tim locked his hand in mine on his lap. “I know… We have forty-five minutes left until we land,” His tone was soft and gentle. I closed my eyes, his head rested on mine and we fell asleep.  
A woman’s voice on the speaker woke me up, but my eyes stayed shut. I could no longer feel the weight of Tim’s head on mine. He must’ve woken before me. The last thing I heard clearly was “Welcome to Brooklyn.”  
“Dani,” Tim’s soft voice made me open my eyes. The lights were bright, everyone was standing or getting up. I moaned and lifted my head from his shoulder, then removed my hand from his and stretched my arms and spine. We gathered our carry-ons and exited the first class section of the plane. While we stood next to each other waiting for our luggage at the baggage claim, I began to start thinking about Brooklyn. “I wonder how much has changed the past two years.”  
“It’s been two years, I’m sure nothing’s changed,” Tim said with his sweet, smart mouth.  
I wrapped my arms around the side of his neck, “Tim, always so certain,” and pulled him down and kissed his temple. He spotted my suitcase and lifted it off the carousel, and set it on its wheels in front of me. We waited three more minutes for his suitcase, then stood outside the airport waiting for an Uber. We were dropped off at the five star hotel Bruce booked for us, The William Vale on 12th Street. Bruce may have outdone himself with his generosity. The hotel had an outdoor pool and hot tub, a rooftop bar, and a refined Southern Italian restaurant. Wow, Bruce. You didn’t have to be that fancy. Once we got to our room to drop off our stuff and take a look, we noticed the single queen sized bed and a balcony. Tim and I glanced at each other. We’ve already slept in the same bed once; last year back at Wayne Manor in Tim’s room. Now we had to do it again for a whole two weeks. It’s a little early for that!  
“Bruce,” Tim sighed  
“Did you check out the website?” I asked him.  
“Yes, no wonder Bruce told us to pack our swimsuits.”  
“He’s really outdone himself.”  
“I couldn’t agree more.”  
“Do you wanna check out that Italian restaurant and go for a walk?”  
“Yes,” Tim opened the door. “After you.”  
“Thank you,” I walked out as he held the door for me, then he followed me out.  
The Italian restaurant was nice. Tim and I shared a dessert because it was our first night in Brooklyn together. We left the hotel at sunset. The harbor wasn’t too far from the hotel, just a few blocks away. We arrived at the harbor, I wanted him to see the horizon at sunset. Tim held me close as we watched the sun hide from us behind New York City. My stomach kept telling me repeatedly kiss him… Kiss him. Kiss him! I finally gave in. “Hey, Tim?” I turned to him, he looked at me without a verbal response and with a relaxed face. I stared into his topaz blue eyes; I got lost in his gaze. We kissed at the break of dusk. I gazed into his eyes again. “Are you okay? You’ve been quiet lately.”  
“Have I?” Tim asked charmingly, then leaned closer. “Maybe because I’ve been so entranced by your kiss…”  
“And I’ve been enchanted by your charm,” We kissed again. I whispered to him, “I love you, Timothy,” I kissed him one more time in the twilight. When I say his full name, he knows I meant it; deeply. We smiled. I wrapped my hand in his and we started to stroll back to the fancy hotel. “You’re such a romantic,” I began.  
“Excuse me?” He looked at me like he didn’t believe me.  
“Face it, you’re a sucker for love.”  
“Am not.”  
“Are to. Just admit it, you’re as soft as I am.”  
“And what gave you that idea?”  
“Your astrological sign told me, Mister Cancer.”  
“Oh really, Virgo?”  
We play fought the entire way to the hotel. Once inside our room, Tim took a pair of sweatpants from his suitcase and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower; I slipped on my loose pajamas and sat on the bed loosley cross-legged waiting for him. Not long after, he came into the room, tossed his deep blue jeans at his suitcase with the belt, and stretched. His opened, white unbuttoned shirt lifted and widened, revealing more of his muscular figure.  
“Look at you!” I stared at the brawn.  
“You’ve seen me like this before.”  
“I know. I just love it when you wear your shirts open. It’s rare,” I continued to stare. I noticed his black hair was darker somehow--And messier. I could tell he ruffled it in a towel. “Come, lay down,” I pat the bed. Tim rested his head on my legs, his bangs began to fall from his face. I placed my palms on his cheeks, bent down and kissed him. When I lifted, he wrapped his hand around the back of my head, pulled me down and continued to kiss me. I pulled away again as his hand slid down my long, curly, and thick auburn hair and removed my hands. “I told you you’re a romantic.”  
Tim shrugged as I lifted his head and gathered all the hair he was laying on and started to comb it with my fingers. His hair was moist and a little sticky from the water, but I didn’t mind. I used my long acrylic nails as an extra calming sensation on his scalp. Tim closed his eyes and relaxed as I continued to comb in silence.  
“Did you know you’re good at this?” Tim asked softly.  
“No, I didn’t.”  
“You’re gentle about it. It’s soothing. I could definitely fall asleep to this.”  
“Well I can’t have you fall asleep yet,” I said playfully. “I’m not done!”  
Tim pretended to sleep with a light snore.  
“Wake up,” I playfully shoved his shoulder, he started to giggle. I continued to finger-comb his hair. “I can’t believe you sometimes,” I felt nothing in his hair but slick, silky smoothness. I wanted to keep going, but we had to sleep. Plane rides are always exhausting.  
“Okay,” I kissed Tim’s forehead, “You’re done,” he sat up and his hair fell back into place over his neck and face. He shuffled down and sat at the edge of the bed, then took his shirt off and dropped it in his suitcase. Before he could get a different one, I crawled down and hugged him from behind. “You should keep your shirt off.”  
“What?”  
“Please?”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Just for tonight.”  
“You’re not going to let go of me, are you?”  
“Not until you say you’ll do it.”  
“Alright, but just for tonight.”  
I grinned and kissed his cheek, then let go and he stood. I helped him turn off the lights but the one near the bed. I got under the covers, then Tim did shortly after. I put my hair in a ponytail so it wouldn’t get tugged on in the middle of the night. I laid on my side and rested my head and free hand on his chest and closed my eyes, his arm wrapped around me, then he turned off the remaining light.  
I spoke in a gentle voice. “I love you.”  
“I love you more,” Tim replied.  
“I love you most.”  
I slowly woke up still on my side and facing Tim as he faced me. My head rested on his arm instead of a pillow, my hand was tucked between us while the other was on his arm that was around my lower back. Tim took a deep breath, still asleep. “Good morning,” I murmured.  
“Already?” Tim mumbled.  
I scooted myself up and rested my head above his arm on the pillow. I looked at him. The right side of his bangs covered his eyes. “Anything special you wanna do today?”  
Tim groaned and turned onto his back. I held myself over him, his eyes were still closed and the bangs only covered half of his face. “Come on, what do you wanna do?”  
“Sleep,” He mumbled again.  
I rolled my eyes, then brushed his bangs off his face. “I know the perfect thing.”  
Tim opened an eye to tell me he’s listening.  
“Now get up!” I complained with excitement. Tim finally sat up, the blankets rolled off his chest and on his lap. His hair was messy, his bangs nearly covered his half asleep eyes. I giggled, placed my hand on his shoulder and kissed him, but he didn’t flinch. I dug through the suitcases and took out our swimsuits, Tim sat at the edge of the bed about to stand, then I tossed him his swim shorts. He caught them one-handed and glanced at them. “The pool?”  
“Better. The hot tub,” I answered.  
“That counts as the pool.”  
“Just put them on,” I closed the bathroom door and changed into my scarlet red, high-waisted bikini and brushed my hair. Tim knocked on the door and told me he needed to brush his teeth, so I let him in and joined him. I took two white towels from the shelves mounted above the toilet and handed one to him, then I went outside and grabbed the buttoned shirt Tim wore last night from his suitcase and handed it to him. “Put this on, you don’t have to button it.”  
“Why?” He slipped his arms through the sleeves and popped the collar.  
“Because I don’t want girls staring at you when we walk by,” I flattened his hair to make it look less messy and brushed his bangs aside.  
“Are you serious?”  
“Yes! Girls are easily attracted to fit, well-built, handsome men--True fact!” I literally described his physical appearance, then I kissed him.  
I turned around; before I could reach the door, Tim grabbed my wrist and pulled me in. I was caught off balance and ran into his chest. He held me against his torso. “You never told me you can be this protective,” His voice was charming, and he knows I can’t resist that tone of voice.  
“Why wouldn’t I be? I don’t want other girls to try to steal you from me after a year!”  
“I promise you that won’t happen.”  
“It’d better not! I love you too much for that!” I planted a kiss on his cheek.  
“You missed.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Instead of answering, Tim pressed his lips against mine. We took about five seconds and went straight to the pools.  
We cuddled in the hot tub, cooled down in the pool, and warmed back up in the hot tub. After that, we took our time to wash up from the chlorine and got dressed. I finger-combed Tim’s hair again because I wanted to; he loved it anyway. While I put on my makeup, I let Tim take care of my hair. He decided to braid it--He braided both sides and the back, then braided those three braids into one. Tim hugged me from behind as we stared through the mirror, thinking about how cute we were, then had breakfast downstairs.  
We took the bus to Times Square in New York City, just across from Brooklyn. Strangely enough, while we walked down the streets, we ran into Dick Grayson, a veteran member of the Bat-Family.  
“What are you doing in New York?” My tone was friendly.  
“I wanted a break from you know what,” Dick was referring to crime fighting.  
“No you didn’t,” Tim responded quickly. “If you took a break, you would’ve told us. You’re here for a reason, an important one.”  
“Sherlock much?” I whispered to myself. Tim heard me and lightly elbowed my arm. It hurt a little.  
“Alright,” Dick began to confess, he murmured quietly. “I’m on a secret mission.”  
“What makes it so important to keep it from us?” Tim questioned. I heard the detective side of him showing.  
“It’s—It’s hard to explain, and here is not the place to talk about it.”  
Suspicion grew in Tim. I could just tell.  
“Well, Tim and I are having our day together, so we’ll see you tomorrow?” I ended it optimistically.  
“Yeah, I could do that. See you two lovebirds later,” Dick began to walk behind us.  
Tim and I didn’t say anything. “Something feels off,” He pondered.  
“Guess that’s the Cancer side of you kicking in. Don’t worry about it, we’re here to relax. Whatever it is that’s giving you that feeling, I’m sure Dick can take care of it,” I stood closer to him.  
“No… It’s not the city. There’s something off about… Dick… He had no reason to lie to us—He’s hiding something.”  
“Well, he did just say that it wasn’t a good time to talk about it here.”  
Tim continued to ponder deeper.  
I stood in front of him, “Hey, look at me,” I planted my hands on the sides of his jaw and stroked my thumbs across his cheekbones. “It’s our first full day here together, and I want to spend all of it with you. You can sort it out later, like, before we sleep or something. Okay?” I let go of his face and hugged him, resting my chin on his shoulder. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too,” Tim’s tone was almost a whisper.  
We stayed in New York City for the rest of the day and had fun. Tim didn’t know yet, but I had help from Bruce to purchase tickets to watch a show on Broadway, but The Lion King wasn’t until the weekend; it’s Monday.  
The next day, Tim and I had Dick over at the hotel.  
“This is a nice hotel. Did Bruce pick it out for ya?” Dick looked around our room.  
“Yeah. We weren’t expecting it to be like this,” I sat on the bed.  
“I like it. It’s cute and romantic.”  
“So… Why are you in New York?”  
“What’s your mission about?” Tim rephrased my question.  
“Bruce sent me here to spy on someone, but I don’t know who yet. They haven’t done anything so far, so I’ve been putting boring criminals in jail in the meantime. I have to stay here until I catch this person, whoever they are,” Answered Dick.  
“Why did Bruce keep it a secret from us?”  
“I don’t know. You know Bruce, he’s always keeping secrets from us.”  
“Touché,” I began to think back. “Maybe we could help you.”  
“Bruce sent me on this mission alone.”  
“Tim installed a radar map on my phone for whenever he needs help finding someone, it’s connected directly to Bruce’s satellite.”  
“Alright--We start tonight. I’ve been here for a little while and nothing has happened, but now with your help, it’ll go by faster and I can be done with it.”  
“Great, we’ll see you back here at seven.”  
“You got it,” Dick left the hotel room.  
I leaned back and plopped on the bed, sighing loudly. “I am not looking forward to this,” I looked up at Tim, “Help me up,” then reached my hands out to him.  
“Tracking someone only takes a couple days, and until then,” Tim pulled me up with enough power to make me fly into him, which I did, and held me in his arms. “I’m all yours,” He brushed my hair away from my face and kissed me.  
“You’re the best,” I kissed him back. I then made him take a nap with me. “If you’re gonna keep me up all night, I at least need enough energy to do it,” We cuddled in bed and napped for two and a half hours.  
Tim woke up and checked the time on his phone, it was around six in the evening. “Dani, wake up,” He said softly. “The mission will start in an hour.”  
I stretched and moaned, then plopped on him.  
“Now’s not the time to be cute.”  
I moaned again.  
“Get up or I’m sleeping on the recliner.”  
“No!” I immediately landed my hand on his chest and the other next to his shoulder and I held myself over him. My eyes were wide open--I felt conflicted. “Wait… You tricked me!”  
“It worked, didn’t it?”  
“Ugh, what time is it?”  
“Six-oh-five.”  
“Oh yeah, I guess we should get up, huh?”  
Tim sat up.  
“But not until you kiss me,” I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck like he was carrying me.  
He held me close and leaned in towards my lips for a kiss, but pecked my cheek instead.  
“What?!” I felt almost offended.  
“You told me to kiss you to get you out of bed, so I did.”  
“Not like that!”  
“Well, you didn’t specify how you wanted me to kiss you.”  
“Ugh! You and your unfair knowledge! You win this round, but I will get you back …somehow.”  
“I’ll be ready for it.”  
“I’ll make sure you won’t expect it.”  
“Always expect the unexpected.”  
“Okay, wise guy.”  
We kissed for a little bit, then Tim wrapped an arm under my knees and got off the bed and carried me for no reason. He lowered my feet to the floor and I stood, he then took something from his suitcase and went straight to the bathroom, but I didn’t see what it was.  
Tim came out in a suit, but not just any suit. Red Robin. He strolled closer to the bed, adjusting his gloves.  
“You brought your suit?” I had a worried expression.  
“Crime only takes naps, and when it wakes, so does Red Robin,” Tim was calm, but had a serious expression.  
“That was deep,” I approached him and slid my hand up his torso, feeling the fabric engraved by his muscle. “I never thought I would see you in Brooklyn in this. I know it’s a symbol of protection, loyalty, courage, and intelligence, but it scares me. It tells me that one way or another, you’ll get hurt--And I don’t want to have to patch you up again.”  
“Hey,” His warm, gloved hands landed under my jawline and his thumbs planted on my cheekbones. “It’ll be alright. Besides, it’s you I’m worried about, not me. Dick and I will only be out on patrol and nothing else, I promise.”  
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”  
“Well, I will make sure it will never break. No matter what happens, Dick and I will keep you safe,” Someone knocked on the door. “Speaking of,” Tim headed to it.  
“Wait, how do you know it’s him?”  
“Please, Dick is always ten minutes early,” Tim checked the time on his phone, “And look, it’s six-fifty,” he showed me the time, then it changed.  
“Actually, it’s six-fifty-one.”  
“Congratulations, you know the simplicity of time!”  
“Shut up,” I said playfully.  
Tim opened the door and Dick walked in. “So, what were you two arguing about?”  
“We weren’t arguing, just playing,” I responded, then I noticed him wearing plain everyday clothes. “Where’s your suit?”  
“I have it,” Dick began to unbuckle his belt.  
“Whoa-kay, there’s no need for that!”  
“Relax, Danielle, I’m wearing my suit under the clothes,” Dick took off his shirt. I saw his blue Nightwing symbol cross his black, armored chest.  
“Oh thank god!” I breathed  
Dick hung his clothes on a hangar in the closet.  
“So,” I began. “Are you just gonna go out through the balcony and hope nobody will see you?”  
“Pretty much,” Dick answered.  
“At least this hotel has a balcony,” Said Tim. “Otherwise, it would be more complicated and I would have to create a diversion like a power outage or something in order for us to get out.”  
Then Tim spoke about a plan of attack, but I was focused on keeping myself awake that I didn’t hear one of the details. “Guys,” I started to stumble and my eyelids were trying to yank themselves closed. I yawned, “Could one of you guys get me some coffee? I think I’m gonna--” then began to fall.  
Dick and Tim rushed, “No-no-no-no!” Tim caught me like he was dipping me in a dance.  
After a few seconds, I smiled, and I straightened my back. “That’s what you get for fake-snoring on me.”  
Tim was unamused, “I could let you drop, you know,” then he had a mischievous smile. “In three…”  
“Please don’t.”  
“Two…”  
“Tim, I love you!”  
“One…” Tim removed his arm from under my back, I screeched as gravity took hold of me. Before I hit the floor, Tim grabbed my wrist. I hung just half a foot above ground.  
“Timothy, you jerk!”  
He pulled me up slowly until I was back on my feet again.  
Before the boys left for patrol, I said one last thing, “Don’t you ever. Do that. Again,” I tapped his chest with each sentence.  
“How cute,” Said Dick. “But we have a city to patrol.”  
“Dick’s right, we’re running out of time,” Tim agreed. “Dani, do you have that map open yet?”  
“Not yet,” I quickly unlocked my phone and pulled up the map. “Okay--Now. I can see you two clearly on the map.”  
“Comms?”  
“Connected and functional.”  
“Good. You ready?” Tim turned to Dick.  
Dick gave him a thumbs-up. They planted their masks on their faces and stepped on the balcony, pulling out their grapple guns. The lines of the grapple shot out the barrel and stuck to the edge of the roof, then I saw them fly up immediately by the line.  
“Woods, we’re on the hotel rooftop. You copy?” Dick’s voice spoke through my earpiece.  
“Loud and clear, Nightwing. Also, you sound like Damian when you say my last name, could you avoid that?”  
“You got it, Dani.”  
“I’ll have to get used to that, but that’s better,” I wasn’t used to hearing him call me by my short name.  
“Dani, Nightwing will be in the far side of town, I’ll be nearby in case something happens,” My earpiece mimicked Tim’s voice, warning me.  
“Right,” I watched Nightwing’s signal move away from my location at a fast rate, and Red Robin was only several blocks away. Suddenly, everything went black. I glanced outside the window, there were no city lights, just stars. It was a Brooklyn blackout. “Tim, the map is glitching out! I can’t find you on my radar--Where are you?” I aggressively scanned the map on my phone.  
“I’m near the hotel.”  
“Wait… I’m picking up something.”  
“What’s going on?” Nightwing sounded concerned.  
“It’s in the building,” I began to panic. “Guys, hurry, it’s moving fast!”  
The hotel room door burst open, I screeched.  
“Danielle, are you okay?” Nightwing’s tone raised.  
A soft feminine voice spoke. “I thought I smelled a bad seed.”  
“Is that Poison Ivy?” Red Robin became more unsettled.  
“I don’t know, I can’t see,” I felt lips touch mine. It only took a second, but my lips were burning. I coughed like I was trying to get water out my lungs. I fell on my knees with my nails gripping the carpet and started to wheeze.  
“Danielle?!” Great panic rose in Red Robin.  
Poison Ivy took the commlink from my ear, “Your friend will die soon. Better hurry,” she giggled then crushed it in her hand and left.  
I collapsed on the floor, slowly losing consciousness.  
Nightwing found the source of the city blackout while Red Robin rushed in the hotel. Thin, thorny vines curled inside the main powerbox. Nightwing ripped the vines out, cutting himself on the thorns at the same time and rewired the circuits. Red Robin reached our hotel room, the lock was somehow intact. He didn’t have his keycard on him, so he cheated his way inside. Bursting into the room, he found me on the floor, back facing up. Red sat on his knees beside me and yanked off his mask and tossed it aside. Nightwing rushed in, “How is she?” he stood behind Tim, then the door closed.  
Tim turned me over onto his lap. My lips were turning black and black streaks expanded from them. “The kiss is still fresh, but we don’t have much time until the poison reaches her heart,” Tim carried me onto the bed. “You’re going to be okay…”  
I smiled faintly, “…what would I do without you…?” I reached for his cheek. He held my palm in place, then set it down. He held his head and growled. “Dammit!”  
“Tim, calm down,” Nightwing planted a hand on Tim’s shoulder from behind.  
“How could I have let Ivy take her like that!?” Tim began to pace.  
“It was pitch black, there’s no way you would have seen it coming.”  
“I can’t just wait for her to wake up from deep sleep--Not again!”  
“This is more than just a deep sleep.”  
“You don’t understand, Dick! Do you know what it feels like to have immense pressure weigh down on your soul while the life of your lover is on the line?”  
“I do,” Said Dick calmly.  
“Starfire is out of the question,” Then Tim’s intense expression loosened. He found my iPhone on the floor and picked it up, he then began to type the passcode.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I remember Dani made notes on her phone on how to treat situations like this just in case of emergency,” Tim sounded less aggressive.  
“Like she knew it was going to happen…”  
Tim checked my pulse, pressing two fingers beside my throat. “Her breathing is shallow. Heart rate is steady but dropping,” He rushed for my suitcase, immediately opening the lid. “Guess I’m not the only one who came prepared.”  
“What did you find?”  
“She packed her med-kit,” Tim yanked it out and put it on the foot of the bed.  
“How the hell was she able to pack that in there? Is she Mary Poppins or something?”  
“Dick, be realistic,” Opening the box, Tim found a bottle of specialized antivenin titled ‘Poison Ivy Antivenin’ and a pack of syringes with a case of needles next to it. He found the rubber gloves in a safe pocket underneath the box lid. Opening the case of needles, Tim found the needle size needed for the injection and attached it to a medium sized syringe. He sanitized the syringe needle with a clean wipe from one of the packets and replaced his black gloves with clean rubber ones, then handed the syringe and bottle of antivenin to Nightwing. “Can you fill half the syringe with the antivenom? Don’t touch the needle.”  
“Did Alfred teach you how to do this?” Dick stuck the needle in the bottle.  
“Dani,” Tim sanitized a small spot on the underside of my forearm.  
“Right. That makes more sense since you’re dating a medical major.”  
“Focus,” Tossing the wipe away, Tim held out his hand. “Syringe,” Dick carefully handed him the syringe then put the secure bottle of antivenin back in the med-kit. Tim pierced the surface of my skin at an angle on my forearm, sinking the entire needle in. He wiped the small dot of blood with his thumb and stuck a band-aid over the shot. He threw away the rubber gloves and put his black ones back on, then neatly cleaned the needle and put everything back where he found them, leaving my phone on the nightstand charging beside me.  
“Now, we wait,” Dick exhaled from the pressure and stress.  
“Now we wait,” Tim repeated in agreement. He sat beside me and reached down and grazed my cheek, and the backs of his fingers followed down my jawline. His palm held my neck, he bent over and passionately kissed beside my poisoned lips for a few seconds, then paused as his face hovered over mine--His bangs rested on my cheeks.  
The two of them stood outside on the balcony and stared out into the city.  
“Are you alright, Tim? I’ve never seen you act like that before.”  
“I don’t know, I guess that’s what love does to you.”  
“I get it. Star and I were similar,” Curiosity rose in Dick’s mind. “What’s her password?”  
“Why?” Tim became suspicious.  
“Just curious. Who knows, me knowing might save a life in the future.”  
“I seriously doubt that.”  
“What is it?”  
Tim considered for a moment. “July19.”  
“Your birthday? You guys really are close, huh?”  
“You have no idea. You should’ve seen us at Wayne Manor last summer.”  
“Oh no, what’d you do?”  
Tim began to vent. “We were almost inseparable. Damian walked in on us while we were making out--Screamed my name just because Bruce wanted me in the cave. Later, I found her staring at my camaro in the garage.”  
“The black, old school one?”  
“What other camaro do I have? I took her for a ride through the long way to the cave, she thought we were going to die at the entrance.”  
There was a pause for a moment. “When you said ‘you couldn’t wait for her to wake from a deep sleep again’, what did you mean by that?”  
“Last summer, Dani slipped into a coma after a car accident from late June to late July. I visited her in the hospital almost everyday. For a whole month, I was missing her pleasant smile, her warm touch, her soothing voice, her gentle kiss,” Tim gazed back at me.  
Dick went back inside and walked to the door, grabbing his clothes from the closet, “It’s late, you should sleep. I’ll buy you two lunch tomorrow, two o’clock. I know the perfect place,” then he left the hotel room before Tim could say anything.  
Tim dressed in his pajamas. He lied in bed, mind racing about Poison Ivy, then fell asleep in the middle of it.  
I woke up a couple times in the middle of the night having to vomit.  
I woke up naturally between nine and ten in the morning. I felt the band-aid stuck to my arm. I realized my Poison Ivy antivenom worked. You could never be too careful. You’d never know when a poisonous villain kisses you. Or if they’re there. I guess Tim and I both had a feeling.  
I woke Tim with a smile. At first, his blue eyes were tired, but then they popped wide open to the sight of me. He shot up and embraced me tightly, his face was buried in my shoulder. He kissed my neck and continued up to my jaw. He looked at me and widely grinned, then kissed my lips. He pulled me down and lied in bed, lips still in contact. He finally stopped, his breathing was heavier.  
“Looks like you missed me,” I said.  
“You have no idea,” Tim was still breathy.  
“Sit up,” I sat on his lap and he followed my words. “How’s Dick?”  
“He’s worried about you.”  
“I guess Poison Ivy’s the one he’s after.”  
“We’re not tracking her until tomorrow.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because of you! You got hurt again!”  
“Okay, that was not my fault. I couldn’t see a single thing. Just… calm down… Okay? I’m here.”  
Tim was quiet. “…Danielle… I love you. Don’t you ever forget that.”  
“I know. I love you, too, Tim.”  
We kissed again.  
“What do you want to do?” I asked him.  
“Lie down with me. Please.”  
I laid under the covers with Tim and we relaxed in each other’s arms. Tim did tell me Dick wanted to have lunch with us. He received a text from him telling us to meet him at Cecconi’s around two, and I knew where that was, so we got dressed, walked to a ferry, rode the boat, and walked the rest of the short way, and no surprise, Dick was already waiting at a table for us with an iced tea. We did have a nice lunch with him, but after meeting up with Dick for a little bit did make us feel more active, but we still wanted to be lazy and do nothing, so we went to the hot tub to chill. For dinner, we went to the Italian restaurant again because it was right there, then we snuggled in bed and went to sleep because laziness. That night, I felt Tim’s hand creep under my shirt and drag me closer to him. His hand was at the level of my floating ribs, it’s a little much for my comfort, and I knew he was mindlessly doing it because he’s asleep. It didn’t feel like something he would do, though. I guess that’s what an asleep lover does sometimes.  
Tim and I were able to track Poison Ivy on his laptop; we sent her location to Dick and planned to bust her tonight. They said they needed an extra pair of eyes, and since they didn’t have a drone for me, they took me with them just to help spy, nothing else. Outside the hotel in the black night, Red Robin put his arm around my lower back and told me to hold on tight, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and shoulders and we began to swing between the buildings on the lines of his grapple gun. I screamed and hid my face in his shoulder because I don’t like heights. The Bat-Boys are crazy doing this!  
“Get ready to land,” Red warned me. I felt his feet hit the surface of a rooftop and I tried my best to heed his warning.  
Even though we were safe on the ground, I still held Red Robin tight and took a moment to breathe.  
“You alright?” He asked.  
I began to relax and loosen up. “You’re crazy! How in the actual hell can you do that!?”  
“I’m not afraid of heights,” He saw I was still frightened and uncomfortable, so he wrapped his arms around me for a comforting hug for a few seconds, then pecked my lips. Red Robin backed away and stopped at the edge, “I’ll be up north,” then he did a two-fingered salute and winked, then hopped off.  
“TIM!!!” I screamed as I watched him fall. I darted for him and stopped at the edge, looking down; he swung away on his grapple line and landed on a rooftop two blocks down.  
“Is everybody in position?” My commlink spoke in Nightwing’s voice.  
“Affirmative,” Red Robin replied.  
“Yes, sir,” I answered.  
“Red Robin and I will go take a closer look and retaliate while you stay here where it’s safe,” Nightwing instructed. “Let us know if you spot something important.”  
“Why is she at a greenhouse here of all places? We have plenty of them in Gotham,” Asked Red.  
“Maybe to cause mayhem without getting foiled by Batman,” I guessed.  
“But in Brooklyn? She could’ve done it in a bigger city like NYC.”  
“It’s probably the same old crime she does all the time,” Said Nightwing. “This game she’s playing is getting pretty old.”  
“Wait,” Red paused. “My scanner is scrambled! She’s nowhere in sight! She doesn’t have the ability to scramble radars!”  
“She’s switching tactics.”  
A vine behind me crept my direction and slithered up my foot; it gripped and hung me by the ankle. In front of me was Poison Ivy standing upside down. “Uhh… Found her,” I reported.  
“You should be dead. Huh. Oh well, whatever,” Ivy took the earpiece from my ear, “If you want your friend back, you’d better come and get her,” and dropped it, then stomped and crushed it as it sparked under her leafed boot. She took me with her in the greenhouse and held me captive, chaining my wrists to the floor with shackles.  
“Ivy!” Red Robin burst through the glass ceiling, then rolled into a kneel.  
Ivy turned to him after feeding her what looked like a Piranha Plant from Mario. “Oh. It’s one of the Bat-brats. I was kind of hoping for Batman and Robin to be honest, but I guess you’ll do.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I’m on vacation, sweetheart! But now that you and your friend ruined it, I’ll make sure you’ll never wake again!” Poison Ivy attacked Red Robin.  
While he fought her off, I spotted Nightwing creeping in the shadows. Suddenly, Red Robin was thrown against the wall, and before he could recover, Ivy shoved him against it, disabling his shoulders, and forcefully pressed her lips on his mouth. I screamed his name and tried to scramble after him with a river of tears streaming down my cheeks as I watched him bang the wall and try to yelp. Red was finally released after ten long seconds--He dropped on his knees and held his throat coughing, then planted a hand on the floor and held himself up. He wheezed, but oxygen evaded his grasp and he groaned and collapsed. Nightwing released me from my shackles while Poison Ivy was distracted, then left to finish what Red Robin couldn’t. I pulled away from my cuffs and bolted after Red and sat on my knees next to him. I tried to shake him, but he was motionless. I turned him over and checked for a pulse, signs of life were fading; heartbeat’s slowing down, and he’s barely breathing. I held him in my arms and sobbed over his limp body. Even in deep melancholy, I tried my best to calm myself down and keep myself quiet. I removed his mask to see his true face one last time and set it aside--He looked calm and relaxed; he was peaceful as if he were sleeping. I elevated his shoulders and rested a palm on his cheek, and rested my forehead to his, singing the healing song Repunzel sings from Disney’s Tangled, and whimpered, my tears dropped and slithered down his cheeks. He was still warm, just like I wanted him to be. Then the flame of his wick burnt out.  
Dick came up behind me after finishing with Poison Ivy. “Are you okay?”  
“No,” I stuttered and hiccuped. “I can’t believe he’s gone…!”  
“I know… He fought valiantly. I wish he didn’t have to go out this way, but he gave his life protecting you.”  
“I miss him so much, Nightwing! I really thought we would last!”  
Nightwing gave me a moment of silence.  
“Danielle, it’s time to go,” Nightwing spoke softly, kneeling and planting a hand on my shoulder. “We have to leave him behind.”  
“No!” I cried. “I’m not leaving him! I can’t…!” Tears rushed from my eyes and created new trails on the desert of my face.  
“Staying here and mourning his death won’t get you anywhere to the path of healing.”  
“This is the second time I lost someone I love and I couldn’t do anything about it! He was there for me! He was always there when I needed him! Without him, I don’t know if I can handle myself anymore--Handle this depression…”  
“You really love him, do you?”  
I nodded and snuffled, holding Tim tighter.  
“Then let him go. All we can do now is remember him and help him pass on to the afterlife. I know it’s hard, but you can do it.”  
Nightwing’s words really hurt me, but he was right. I couldn’t help Tim this way. I hiccuped, then slowly kissed Tim’s cheek, actively avoiding the poison on his lips. I carefully lowered him to the floor and let him lie there, then brushed his bangs and whispered to him. “I love you,” I stood and hugged Nightwing for comfort and cried in his chest; he held me and rubbed my back, staring at Tim. When I was ready, he took me back to the hotel. I shambled into the hotel room, wiping my eyes and sniffling. I shuffled to Tim’s suitcase lying in front of the bed, then dug through his neatly folded shirts, and pulled out a black t-shirt. I changed into my pajamas, but instead of my regular sleep shirt, I wore Tim’s I took from his suitcase. Shuffling into bed, I felt my melancholy rise again, so I cuddled with the pillow Tim would’ve slept on in my arms and sang You Are My Sunshine, and the Tangled song again, crying myself to sleep. By morning, I wanted nothing but to sleep in and forget--I wished I was completely oblivious. I slept in until I couldn’t anymore, so I browsed my phone for photos and I stared at my selfies with Tim, remembering the times of the photos. After a couple minutes, I couldn’t look anymore--I dropped my hand on the bed with my phone still in hand and stared at the ceiling, then there was a knock on the door. I wiped my eyes from tears and answered it. “Oh… Dick,” I tried to sound positive.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I don’t know, I’ve been… dead without him. I miss him so bad,” I began to cry again.  
Dick hugged me for my comfort. “I’m sorry…”  
I let go of him and wiped my eyes again. “This is sweet, Dick, but—”  
“He wanted me to give you these,” Dick handed me a beautiful bouquet of fresh, light pink roses, Tim knew they were my favorite. “Make sure you read the note.”  
I inhaled the flowers, they were sweet… just like Tim was. “Thank you,” I closed the door and stood behind it. I read the card hugging the flowers’ stems written in Tim’s handwriting. “‘I love you so much. -Timothy’...”  
“Do you like them?”  
I jumped. I swung my body around. My heart almost stopped, my eyes watered heavily. Tim stood leaning against the bed. I dropped the flowers and ran at him. My body slammed against his, he grunted from the impact and almost fell over, I didn’t care. I embraced him tightly and sobbed into his neck and shoulder. My breathing was heavy and jittery. I kissed his neck several times. “How are you here — How are you still alive?! I watched you die!”  
“I told you before the mission, Dick and I took a shot of your antivenom.”  
“I don’t remember you saying that!”  
“You forgot--”  
“Just shut up and kiss me, you jerk!” I nudged my lips against his. At first I was tense, but then I relaxed and sank into his lips.  
Tim cupped both sides of my jaw, “Hey,” he rubbed his thumbs and erased my tracks of tears and touched his forehead to mine. “I’m alright…”  
My sobbing turned into a whimper. “I hate you so much right now…”  
“Because I faked my death?”  
“No, because you kissed another girl-Yes you faked your death!” I wrapped around him again. “Just… don’t do it again… Please… I love you so much, Timothy—I really do…”  
I felt him get tighter. “I know… I love you, too,” Tim leaned backwards and took me with him as he dropped onto the bed. I screeched and clutched the shoulders of his shirt as we bounced. He still held onto me as I laid on him, then he kissed me. He let me slide down the side with my head on his shoulder and a hand on his stomach while his arm was around my waist. Shortly after, I fell asleep. Tim kissed my head and closed his eyes. He felt a small buzz. Pulling out his phone, Tim read Dick’s text. 

How is she?

Emotional. She just fell asleep. Tim replied.

Do you think the roses were a good idea?

I don’t know yet. She dropped them after seeing me. Then Tim paused. You were outside the entire time, weren’t you?

Yup.

Wow… Just wow. Do you think Bruce set us up with the hotel? There’s only one bed and a balcony.

Definitely. The single bed and Italian restaurant explains it. I guess Bruce wanted you two to get closer physically since you’ve been distancing yourselves from getting romantic enough to sleep together, but not too romantic. He asked me to watch you when you got here, Bruce’s been getting a little concerned.

WHAT!? Why would he get concerned?? He knows me better than that, I’m freaking 19!!

I didn’t mean it in THAT way.

Stop lying, Dick.

I’m serious!

Wait, is THAT what you’re “secret mission” was about? To be Bruce’s eyes and ears and Ivy just ended up being here anyway?

No.

Suure.

Tim, I was sent to New York to keep an eye on Poison Ivy on her “vacation.” Bruce asked me to watch you so nothing went wrong. And it did, obviously.

I am DONE with this conversation.

Tim, wait.

Tim shut off his phone and tossed it across the bed and exhaled. He had a feeling that something was off, but wasn’t sure what.  
I heard his stressed sigh. “What’s wrong?” I looked up at him.  
“I thought you were asleep.”  
“I’m a light sleeper,” I leaned on my elbow and moved my hand to his chest and asked him again. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.”  
I scooted up until my face hovered over his. “Tell me.”  
“It’s just Dick, don’t worry about it,” Tim ran his hand through my thick, long, curled, auburn hair. His expression was the same as when I first kissed him. “What did you put in your hair? It’s so soft,” He started to finger-comb it.  
“Coconut oil.”  
“That explains why it smells so good.”  
“Maybe you should start using coconut oil in your hair.”  
We grinned and shared a kiss. Tim then paused and thought for a second, then held himself up by the elbows. “I noticed you wearing my shirt earlier, but it wasn’t the appropriate time to ask.” He said.  
“I tried to comfort myself last night when I went to bed, so this was the first thing that came to mind. Tim, you have no idea what it felt like losing you--To lose a lover. It’s unbearable. I don’t think I can handle losing someone I love again.”  
“I know… And you’re right. I don’t know what it feels like to lose a lover--But I do know what it feels like to lose people I love,” He paused again. “Danielle… I am so sorry. My full intention was to fool Ivy, not you. I never wanted to hurt you. After Dick took you back, I couldn’t hold myself together anymore--I couldn’t help but cry. Your reaction… it made me want to break character, it was so hard to not flinch and help you. You really put an impact on me like a slap across the face. I know I traumatized you, and I am so, so sorry.”  
I felt the urge to cry again in my throat, but I held it back as much as I could. “Apology not accepted. I will never forgive you for what you’ve done--And there’s no making up for it. Timothy, I really thought you were dead!” I tensely kissed him again. “You’re a real jerk, you know that?”  
“Yes, you made it very clear.”  
I pulled back and sat on his legs and sighed. “I need to go to the pool.”  
Tim lifted himself and sat up. “And what are you going to do there?”  
“Forget last night, that’s what!” I stood and grabbed my high-waisted Lilo & Stitch bikini I got from Hot Topic from my suitcase and went straight to the bathroom, roughly closing the door, then opened it again. “You comin’ or what?”  
“Oh? I thought you wanted to go alone to blow off steam.”  
“Well, I won't be in the steam until you come with me!”  
“Alright,” He stood off the bed. “I’m getting my shorts.”  
When I walked out from the bathroom in my swimsuit, Tim embraced me from behind and began to nuzzle my cheek with a smile. “You look beautiful,” He said in his irresistibly charming tone.  
I giggled. “Are you trying to win me back?”  
“Does it feel that way?”  
“Yes, it does.”  
“Then yes.”  
“Timmy, there’s no need to, you already have. I’m just really upset with your act. I actually thought you were dead.”  
“I’m not… I promise it will never happen again,” Tim traced his finger down my jawline and drew my gaze to him, and kissed me.  
We went to the pool and relaxed in the hot tub; it really did make me forget about last night. That’s all I wanted, really. Just chill in the hot tub with my Timmy and have the jets blasting on my back. We stayed there after dark, I always enjoyed the pools at night. Seeing Tim beautifully illuminated by the hot tub lights made me want to kiss him--And I did. But I may have sat on his lap and kissed him, like, once or twice or thrice. He’s really dreamy, okay?  
After Dick flew back to Gotham with Poison Ivy in custody, Tim and I were actually glad to be alone and away from the Bat-Family. Now we could go through the rest of our trip with no problems or interruptions in the way.  
It’s finally Saturday, The Lion King show on Broadway’s tonight. I hadn’t told Tim about it yet--I did find the perfect time, though. We were relaxing on the bed, kinda just letting our breakfasts digest, then I remembered the show. “Tim?” I began. “There’s something I haven’t told you yet.”  
“What do you mean?” He looked at me like he was worried or concerned, but suspicious at the same time.  
I got up and took the Broadway tickets from the side pocket in my suitcase, then laid back down with him and held them up.  
“The hell? What is…?” He reached over and gripped the tickets from my hand and analyzed them.  
“Surprise,” I tried to sound uplifting and held my nervousness back by the leash. “I thought I would be more excited when I told you. Guess I’m afraid of rejection.”  
“You bought these… for me?”  
“With Bruce’s help—Broadway tickets are expensive. They’re, like, as much as my rent. I wanted to surprise you. I know it’s Disney, but there aren’t really any other good shows right now.”  
Tim remained uncomfortably silent. I felt pressure on my chest and my spine crawling with fear. He squeezed his arm between me and the cushions and pulled me to him, he held me and pecked my temple. I rested my head on his shoulder, and a hand on his chest. “You scared me,” I mumbled.  
“I’m sorry,” Tim rested his head on mine. “I was… in thought. I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m not trying to pull on your heartstrings.”  
“I know,” I turned my body to the side and snuggled with him. We watched Netflix on his laptop for a little while until we got bored of it. I didn’t want to go anywhere, just snuggle and relax with my boyfriend because I was really enjoying the moment. But then I somehow forgot I packed a pack of KISS chocolates in my suitcase, so I had an idea and took one from the bag and got back on the bed with Tim, and I made sure he couldn’t see it. “Hey Tim, do you want a kiss?”  
“Is that even a question?” Tim leaned closer, then I held out the KISS chocolate in my hand, stopping him. Tim grinned and shook his head. He gently placed a palm on the side of my neck and gave me an actual kiss. “I love you.”  
I chuckled. “I love you, too.”  
Tim kissed me again.  
“So, do you want the KISS or not?” I asked again.  
“Is it dark chocolate?”  
“No.”  
“I’m good, thanks.”  
“Your loss,” I opened the wrapper and ate the chocolate. “You’ll want one later, and don’t come complaining when they’re gone.”  
“What kind of person do you think I am??”  
“The irresistible type,” I pecked his nose.  
Before we left for dinner, I applied lip balm to my lips.  
“What’s that?” Tim seemed interested.  
“Raspberry flavored lip balm, you want some?” I offered him the stick.  
Tim came closer and gave me a heart-melting kiss, then he slowly pulled away and rubbed his lips together. “Mm, that's good, thanks.”  
My stomach flared and my cheeks flushed pink. Tim has never done that before!  
Tim and I took a ferry to NYC and walked to a pizza joint before the show since we never had New York-style pizza together before in New York City, and since it was just the two of us, we shared a whole pizza, and it was actually pretty damn good.  
We got to Broadway just in time. We bought freshly popped buttered popcorn from the snackbar, walked in the auditorium, and took our seats and held hands.  
“Damn!” Tim sounded impressed. “You didn’t tell me we have good seats!”  
“Oh yeah. We have good seats,” I repeated.  
Tim giggled silently, reached over, cupped my jaw and kissed my cheek, then he paused like he was waiting for something and stroked his thumb across my cheekbone. I rolled my head to him and kissed his lips; he grinned and stayed there for a moment, then pulled away and removed his hand.  
“Is that what you wanted?” I asked.  
“I wasn’t expecting you to. I was taking in your beauty, to be honest,” Tim answered. Just by saying that, he made me feel warm inside, and I was turned on a little bit.  
I wanted to cuddle with him, so I tried lifting the armrest, but it wouldn’t budge, so I searched for a button--Still nothing. I felt like Jack Sparrow trying to wiggle the sword out of the door in the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie. “Dammit! They’re not like movie theater chairs! I just wanted to cuddle,” I whined.  
“Well,” He spoke. “This is a regular theater,” Before he could say any more, the lights dimmed and left us in the darkness, and the show began.  
By the end of it, I was glad to hear Tim enjoyed it when we left the theater; I wasn’t too sure if he would when I bought the tickets, but I was willing to chance it. Before we left New York City, Tim suggested ice cream, but I suggested gelato, and he agreed with me. So we got gelato and strolled down the streets; me with chocolate and brownie, and him doing a classic Tim with the coffee. Every time we went out for ice cream, if there was a coffee flavor available, that’s his immediate go-to, it’s his favorite flavor. We did end up trying a bite of each other’s, and I don’t blame him for ordering the coffee, he liked mine, too. We finished our gelato before we left the city, and by the time we got back to our hotel in Brooklyn, it was bedtime right away. After I walked out of the bathroom in my pjs, Tim was in nothing but sweatpants and sat against the frame on his side of the bed.  
“I thought you would put a shirt on,” I approached him and the bed, putting my hair up.  
“Nah. After the first night, you already got me pretty used to it,” He stayed there for a few seconds, then he crawled to me and dragged me down on him with a playful roar, and I shrieked. “Je t’aime, ma chérie,” Tim spoke in French, which I never heard him talk in another language before.  
“Je t’aime, aussi, avec beaucoup des bisous,” I replied.  
Tim smiled. He held me tighter, inhaled and smooched me. Enchanted by his lips, I kissed him back, which led us to more kissing.  
I couldn’t remember if I told Tim or not that I lived in Paris for a year with Mom, Dad, and Michael in high school, so I told him just in case.  
“I know,” He said. “You told me when we started dating.”  
“Okay, I was just making sure,” I replied. I closed my eyes and snuggled my face in his cheek and tucked my arms in between me and his chest, he shifted an arm up my back until his hand rested on my shoulder. We fell asleep snuggling while the bed lamps were still on. I woke up in the middle of the night from the light. I was still in Tim’s arms the same way before we drifted off to sleep; I tried my best to leave his arms without waking him up, and the light almost blinded me. Tim moved, his sleepy head reacted to me moving, so he removed his arm from my shoulder and took me with him when he turned on his side. I carefully lifted his arm from my hip and slipped out to shut off the lights and go to the bathroom. When I came back, he was already on his stomach and almost took up half the bed. Still not trying to wake his adorable, sleeping face, I gently pulled the blankets from under him and set them on him, then bent over and pecked his head. I walked around the bed and shuffled in next to him on my side and fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending sucks, I know. This could have ended better, but I just wanted to end it in a cute and nice way. I couldn't really think of anything else, so this is all I have.
> 
> The William Vale and Cecconi's do actually exist in Brooklyn and NYC.
> 
> This wasn't explained, but after Dick takes Dani back to the hotel after Tim's fake death, Tim stayed with Dick in his hotel overnight to not give Dani any ideas when she wakes up, even though he was heartbroken himself and wanted to be with her, he couldn't because, y'know, gotta keep the act going (I know, rude, but he had a plan). Early that morning, he bought the roses for her and had Dick hold on to them while he snuck in the hotel room and hid in the closet for several hours, he entertained himself with his phone or something. When Dick and Dani were talking, Tim snuck out of the closet and "appeared" at the bed, surprising his heartbroken girlfriend.


End file.
